


Coming in

by Riakon



Series: Detroit High School [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, First Love, First Time, Hate to Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Я не уверен, но, кажется, вам это нужнее, - говорит он неловко, стараясь вежливо улыбнуться и глядя в тёмно-голубые глаза зеленоватого оттенка напротив.Ему очевидно то, как меняется мягкое выражение лица на жёсткое, неприязненное, и он подозревает, что сделал что-то не то, раз получил подобную реакцию, но что именно в таком случае нужно было сделать или сказать Коннор не имеет ни малейшего понятия. И спросить не у кого.





	1. Chapter 1

Привычки засматриваться на новеньких у Коннора нет. С чего бы ей вообще взяться, учитывая то, что новенькие девушки, которые всегда неизменно пробуждают стойкий интерес у одноклассников самим фактом оживлённого обсуждения их параметров вызывают у него некоторое — весьма сильное, стоит признать — отвращение?

Парней парни не обсуждают — в противовес восторженными визгами заходятся девушки, и снова та же ситуация и холодок омерзения, который пробегает при взгляде на щебечущих девиц, что просто не могут удержать свой голос в адекватном диапазоне, то и дело переходя на ультразвук.

Поэтому, когда в их школе появляется новенький, Коннор даже не пытается «сбегать и посмотреть на него», как это сделали все девушки из их класса. Ни к чему, это ведь обычный человек. Симпатичный или нет, но просто человек, не более.

Так или иначе, а Коннор узнает о нём всё, что ему нужно, и то, что не нужно тоже. И, даже есть вероятность, что у него окажется информация, которую он вообще никогда не хотел знать, потому что их сплетницы и сплетники просто не могут не перемывать чужие кости. Особенно если этот кто-то «свежее мясо».

Наверное, всё-таки решение не встречаться с самым обсуждаемым человеком в школе было поспешным, и Коннор зря не пересёкся с ним до того, как во время обеденного перерыва коридоры наводнили студенты, заставляя лавировать между ними с учебниками в руках, которые он не успел убрать в рюкзак. Живая волна попросту оттеснила его от собственной парты, вынося за пределы класса. Коннор ждёт спокойно — часть людей сместится в столовую, часть рассосётся по классам, часть просто выйдут вон, предпочитая свежий воздух душным классным комнатам.

Встреться они раньше, наверное, он оказался бы готов к тому, что увидит, но всё случается так, как случается, и Коннор примечает новенького именно в этот момент, пока ждёт стоя в толпе.

Коротко стриженый затылок привлекает внимание быстрее, чем индастриал в ухе, который посверкивает под люминесцентными лампами, а убранные назад волосы явно придавленные каким-то гелем, чтоб не мешались, выглядят так хорошо, как будто никаких усилий для этого приложено не было. Странно это, но, в целом, понятно — парни тоже хотят быть красивыми, но делают это так, чтобы смотрелось естественно. Оно и смотрится, тут только намётанный глаз Коннора помогает распознать, что это не стрижка и не просто укладка.

Узкие плечи выглядят весьма гармонично из-за худи, а по выделяющейся мускулатуре рук становится ясно, что незнакомый ему новенький предпочитает всем прочим вида досуга отнюдь не книги. Хотя и перекаченным он не выглядит, зато красующийся шрам на плечелучевой мышце наводит на мысль о том, что этот человек часто попадает в передряги. А татуировка на предплечье о том, что любые школьные условности отвергаются их новичком, и, похоже, довольно агрессивно, судя по кошачьему стилизованному оскалу.

Коннор замечает, что тот озирается, подслеповато щурясь, так, словно его подводит зрение и принимает решение, которое вообще никогда не думал. Расстояние в несколько шагов между ними сокращается стремительно, но он оказывается не готов к тому, что оборачивающийся новенький ударит его по ладоням тяжёлым рюкзаком.

«У него там штанги что ли?!» — думает Коннор, пытаясь подхватить выпавшие из рук учебники и слыша сверху уверенное:

— Хэй, чувак…

Голос у него тоже что надо. Баритон в нижних нотах с широким спектром интонаций, угадывающийся всего в двух словах, приятно ласкает слух. Коннор не отрицает того, что возможно сегодня девочки сплетничали совсем не зря, потому что тут есть чего обсудить. Даже руки с большими ладонями стоят отдельного внимания, когда новенький бросается собирать его вещи, а сам Коннор полагает момент подходящим, чтобы стянуть с носа очки, и аккуратно сложив их протянуть парню, в искреннем желании облегчить этому самому новенькому необходимость ориентироваться в школе.

— Я не уверен, но, кажется, вам это нужнее, — говорит он неловко, стараясь вежливо улыбнуться и глядя в тёмно-голубые глаза зеленоватого оттенка напротив.

Ему очевидно то, как меняется мягкое выражение лица на жёсткое, неприязненное, и он подозревает, что сделал что-то не то, раз получил подобную реакцию, но что именно в таком случае нужно было сделать или сказать Коннор не имеет ни малейшего понятия. И спросить не у кого, потому что как назло поблизости никого из тех, к кому можно обратиться с этим вопросом, и значит придётся подождать пока не появится возможность задавать их тому, кто сумеет объяснить. Например, описать ситуацию отцу, да? И тот пояснит без проблем, отчего в миг спокойный, даже располагающий к себе парень становится таким острым, непереносимо отталкивающим.

— Да, тебе-то уже ничего не поможет, очкарик, — получает он презрительное в ответ и чуть поднимает брови.

Что? Он всего лишь предложил свои очки и не более того, и ведь это же не повод так остро реагировать на простые слова, ведь так?.. Или же всё-таки Коннор опять не уследил за каким-то социальным протоколом и сказал что-то не то? Предлагать очки, значит перейти черту? Или же он сказал это неправильно, выбрав неверные слова?

«Нет, тон был соблюдён верно и слова подобраны идеально», — прокручивая в голове свою фразу заново оценивает её Коннор.

В его руках оказываются учебники и по ладоням скользят края чужих пальцев, заставляя его замереть от неожиданного прикосновения, внутренне содрогнувшись и насторожившись. Коннор скорее терпит касания, это правда, но они ему не нравятся. Кроме, конечно, той особенной категории людей, которым можно вообще всё. Даже обнимать его всю ночь, вроде отца или Коула.

— В другой раз смотри, куда идёшь, а то ещё можешь случайно упасть лицом на мой кулак, а потом мне скажут, что я тебя избил.

Новенький поднимается и вытирает показательно ладони. Это что-то должно значить, но он не понимает что, и смотрит растерянно в тёмные глаза и на искривлённые губы. Взгляд, которым одаривает его парень, оседает в голове цельной картинкой — с запахами, звуками и яркими цветами, особенно с этим внезапным переходом от вежливости к глубокому и искреннему презрению. Ему точно нужно обо всём это тщательно подумать и разобраться.

«Мне бы инструкцию к людям», — в очередной раз мысленно сетует Коннор, собирая свои вещи с пола и следуя в тот же класс, куда и их новенький.

Разве ему вообще туда?

Продвинутая химия не из тех предметов, которые будут интересны кому попало, и он озадачен, ведь этот человек совсем не вызывает в нём уверенности, что он любит читать. И, тем не менее новенький успевает переброситься несколькими десятками слов с преподавателем, обсуждая последние проведённые им опыты, и осматривается, явно ища с кем встать пару.

«Только не я», — молится мысленно Коннор, потому что схватить неуд из-за бездаря или делать всю работу за двоих ему совсем не хочется.

Их взгляды пересекаются, и, когда новенький отворачивается, Коннор замечает что у того странного оттенка шея и кончики ушей.

«Интересно, они всегда такие?» — думает он, отвлекаясь на Трейси, которая спрашивает нельзя ли ей сегодня побыть с ним в паре по лабораторной.

— Конечно, — кивает Коннор с лёгкостью выдавая улыбку и получая такую же в ответ.

«Странно», — думает он, — «а здесь сработало.»

Так почему же на новеньком — нет? Он улыбнулся недостаточно широко? Или позволил себе лишнее, предложив очки? Где он ошибся и что нельзя делать в таком случае в следующий раз? И что, напротив, сделать нужно? Знать бы наверняка…

Когда новенький, всю перемену проболтавший с учителем и так и не занявший своё место в паре, представляется перед классом, снова обернувшись, Коннор чувствует превосходство от сузившегося взгляда Гэвина Рида при виде Трейси.

И он и сам не знает почему от этого теплеет в груди.


	2. Chapter 2

На другой день Коннор надеется, что всё пройдёт более-менее гладко, потому что в его расписании полностью отсутствует химия — какая бы то ни было, а других совместных пар с новеньким у него вроде бы и нет.

В школу он приходит поздно, почти перед самым началом занятий не потому, что ему бы не хотелось педантично прийти вовремя, разложить учебники и повторить материал, который может понадобиться на грядущей контрольной, а потому что излишне много людей вокруг и без того заставляют его напрячься, так что терпеть в их окружении лишние полчаса не слишком то и хочется.

Возможно, если бы Коннор предпочитал куртки с капюшонами, которые можно натянуть по самые брови, и любил большие наушники, что могут отгородить его ото всех и вся, было бы куда проще справиться с этим, но Коннору больше по душе строгий, официальный стиль, поскольку такая одежда его щит. Этакое безмолвное замечание окружающим — Коннор Андерсон не допускает панибратства, приветственных объятий, и вообще касается людей с трудом, предпочитая держать расстояние.

Пускай от его неловкости и криворукости столь тщательно отглаженный костюм подвергается всевозможным испытаниям, но всё-таки он Коннору нравится особенно.

А вот очки подобную неуклюжесть так просто пережить не могут, и поэтому в шкафчике у него три пары дешёвых замен с такими же диоптриями, которые отец купил ему после того, как в один из дней школьных матчей он умудрился разбить не только основные, но и запасные.

И запасные от запасных — тоже.

Всё это помогает почувствовать себя уверенней в обществе тех, кого Коннор понимает с трудом. Особенно таких, как Гэвин Рид.

«Если бы Коул знал, что я гуглил нормально ли давать свои очки незнакомцу, он смеялся бы ещё месяц», — приходит в голову Коннору, когда он сидит на паре и слушает материал, всё никак не в состоянии выбросить из головы первую встречу с новеньким, из-за которого придётся предпринимать больше попыток, чтобы не попадаться ему на глаза.

А вот то, что они могут пересечься в школьной столовой — уже нет.

Поэтому, когда в двери отведённого для обеда помещения вваливается шумная компания, он неожиданно спохватывается, сетуя, что упустил такую простую, банальную логическую цепочку из виду. Только сделать с этим ничего уже нельзя, ведь отсюда только один выход, а через аварийный его никто не выпустит.

В толпе девушек явно находится их новенький, одаривая каждую из них улыбкой и общаясь с ними запросто. Коннор даже питает надежду на то, что увлечённый женским обществом Рид пройдёт мимо и не заметит его, когда тот, неожиданно вскидывает голову так, что они встречаются взглядами.

Смотреть людям в глаза Коннору не нравится — он всегда видит в них слишком много, но никогда не знает как на увиденное среагировать правильно, потому что разницы между «увидеть» и «распознать» очевидна. Это ему ещё Коул объяснил в детстве, и когда Гэвин Рид смотрит на него так, то Коннору отчаянно не хватает совета старшего брата о том, как понять пронзительный, направленный на него взгляд. И если можно бы было спросить, уточнить, описав ситуацию, насколько было бы проще…

— А, это ты, четырёхглазый, — фыркает даже излишне громко Рид.

По реакции окружающих его девушек Коннору становится очевидным — он пытается привлечь этим к себе внимание, но представительницы команды черлидерш и так стоят близко и смотрят только на новенького. Скорей всего, они бы таращились на него если бы он даже просто молчал, потому что нельзя не признать у Рида наличие харизмы, притягивающей чужое расположение.

«Люди странные», — мучительно думает Коннор, отчаянно размышляя что ему стоит сделать.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — решается, наконец он, стараясь говорить максимально спокойно и не выдавать чувства внутренней тревоги, словно к нему подходит дикий зверь, готовый растерзать стоящего перед ним с особой жестокостью и, наверняка, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением.

— Да, я слышал ты редкий умник, — фыркает новенький, осматривая его ещё пристальнее с ног до головы и выдаёт насмешливо-презрительное: — Сделай мне кофе, задрот.

Это повеление Коннора не задевает. Он знает — люди время от времени просят друг друга об услугах, и, по всей вероятности, это один из этих случаев, а он стоит прямо напротив кофемашины, так что забросить несколько монет и нажать кнопку не составляет для него никакого труда. Да, можно устроить из этого скандал по принципу «как ты смеешь мне приказывать», но Коннору совсем не трудно нажать одну кнопку и подставить ёмкость под струйку.

Стандартный эспрессо без наполнителей натекает по пластиковым бокам быстро, и под громкие пересуды девушек, пытающихся обсудить происходящее шёпотом, он разворачивается и протягивает стаканчик с кофе новенькому.

Его выражение лица ему не понятно в этот момент, и он указывает на простой факт:

— Твой кофе готов, — он протягивает руку, чувствуя тепло от напитка, и оборачивая его салфеткой, чтобы Рид не обжёгся.

Обжечься — неприятно. Даже держать слишком горячий стаканчик, который через салфетку обжигает Коннору не хочется, а Коул учил его, что окружающие чувствуют то же самое, что и он, просто выражают это лучше, так что это должно помочь снять нервозность между ними. Послужить извинением, если предложение взять свои очки оскорбило новенького и решить проблему.

Так Коннор думает до того, как их с Ридом взгляды встречаются, пока он аккуратно протягивает дымящийся кофе.

Тот, словно бы хочет закричать, но вместо этого приподнимает верхнюю губу, обнажая длинноватые клыки и выдаёт совершенно сердитое и полностью не относящееся ни к напитку, ни к самому Коннору:

— Не смей попадаться мне на глаза, очкарик, иначе ты горько об этом пожалеешь.

Новенький отбрасывает его руку с кофе в сторону, и от резкого движения крышка слетает и горячий напиток за доли секунды пропитывает левое предплечье Рида. Шипение звучит несколько мгновений позже, пробирая Коннора до самых костей неистовостью и сопереживанием чужой боли.

Коннор соображает о произошедшем быстрее всех, похоже, и даже быстрее самого Рида, потому что он мгновенно перехватывает его за запястье, стирая горячие потёки оставшейся в пальцах салфеткой с кожи и тащит того за собой, к умывальникам в которых вечно нет горячей воды — только холодная и ледяная.

«Обожжённое место нужно быстро охладить до появления волдыря», — проносится в его голове строчка из учебника по оказанию первой помощи, и Коннор послушно следует инструкции, потому что так и должно быть, верно? Это мог быть кто угодно, и он сделал бы то же самое.

Странно то, что рид позволяет себя увести, видимо, находясь в шоке от боли, и это заставляет Коннора действовать ещё быстрее, хотя он и понимает, едва ли там появится волдырь и всё зайдёт слишком далеко. Однако, это чувство, что охватывает его, когда человек не задавая вопросов покорно шагает за ним обдаёт теплом изнутри, заставляя обдумать его истоки на досуге.

Покрасневшая кожа оказывается под сильной ледяной струёй и только сейчас он слышит сдавленный стон человека. Тихий, но полный боли, он заставляет Коннора быстро обернуться и ощутить мощный толчок в плечо:

— Проваливай, умник. Я и без тебя справлюсь! — от удара он отступает на несколько шагов, и ещё мгновение пытается заглянуть в чужое лицо перед тем, как новенький совсем отвернётся, и замечает как покраснели его уши.

«Странная реакция», — отмечает Коннор, делая в голове ещё одну пометку за последние пару минут — спросить Коула о том, что это может значить, когда тот позвонит им из универа.

Старший всегда умел доходчиво объяснить вещи, которые ускользают от осознания, но не от внимания Коннора, помогая лучше понять мотивы и поступки других.

Вот и сейчас смысла протестовать нет — Коннор полагает, что ситуация разрешилась наилучшим образом и возвращается обратно в столовую, чтобы купить себе что-нибудь перекусить и совсем не думая о том, что только что произошло из-за обилия отвлекающих факторов. Разве что эти непонятные взгляды, которые ему совсем некому пояснить время от времени заботят его, да состояние руки новенького, что обжёгся, потому что, похоже, он не правильно понял посыл и должен был отказаться варить кофе в качестве некоторого возможного варианта извинения.

Реакция на помощь Коннору тоже не вполне ясна, а точнее вообще не ясна, но он вспоминает, как Коул однажды сказал: «некоторые люди просто ублюдки, Кон. С этим придётся смириться».

Возможно, Гэвин Рид как раз один из таких, и ему, Коннору, и правда просто нужно поступить так, как советовал старший.


	3. Chapter 3

За последнее время Коннору всё чаще хочется взять телефон и позвонить брату, хотя он и обещал, что с взаимодействием между людьми он будет разбираться самостоятельно и звонить нужно только в самом крайнем случае. Насколько то, что Гэвин Рид пытается его задеть, является крайним ему трудно себе представить. В каком случае ему надо звонить Коулу?

«Когда ты не будешь справляться сам», — напоминает голос брата в голове и, скрепя сердце, Коннор всё-таки признаёт, что справляется.

Плохо, можно даже сказать отвратительно, но всё-таки нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы избегать переведённого к ним задиру. Проблема в том, что рано или поздно они всё-таки пересекаются, например, в коридоре, и тогда его спиной Рид протирает шкафчики, глядя на него с такой ненавистью, что, кажется, он готов разорвать Коннора на части.

Зачем? За что? Коннор ёжится от каждого, даже самого крохотного прикосновения, но Рид буквально врывается в его личное пространство, сметая все преграды, не замечая ничего на своём пути. Или не придавая никакого значения.

Новенький то и дело проходится то по тому, что Коннор слишком тощий, то по тому, что тот слишком умный и даже о неловкости шутит с таким сарказмом, что временами он думает, что его жизнь повернула определённо куда-то не туда, когда к ним перевели этого безумца.

Он бы вызывал куда больше раздражения, если бы был туп как пробка, или хотя бы как половина его одноклассников, но продвинутые курсы химии, астрономия, и ещё несколько предметов, с учителями которых Коннор ладит достаточно, чтобы случайно узнать об успеваемости нового заставляет понять — дело не в мозге. Дело в чём-то другом, из-за чего Гэвин Рид становится его преследователем, его вечным кошмаром, способным испоганить даже то, что Коннору нравится.

Так улублённая химия и астрономия тоже становятся одними из самых нелюбимых предметов именно из-за того, что помощник капитана по баскетболу нарочно садится или в пару с ним или как можно ближе, и задевает своими язвительными словами в духе: «держи салфетку и протри очки, слепошарый, может хоть так увидишь что здесь вообще-то бивалент.»

— Ты такой беспом…бесполезный, — фыркает на сей раз Гэвин, когда нагруженный учебниками по просьбе учителя Коннор путается в своих ногах.

Крепкая рука успевает перехватить его за плечо, а друга выдёргивает всю стопку из хватки пальцев, и он слышит недовольное фырканье:

— Если ты кокнешь колбы я начищу тебе морду, — замечает Рид, и уходит, оставляя Коннора в лёгкой растерянности.

Прикосновение чужой руки — горячее, твёрдое, уверенное, сбивает с толку. Он ёжится всем телом и пробегается по месту, где к нему прикасались твёрдые, крепкие пальцы, неторопливо стирая прикосновение с кожи и хмурясь.

Да, наверное, Рид прав в том, что он весьма бесполезный в таких делах, но это же не значит, что ему нужно говорить о подобном прямо, верно? Или ему тоже стоит подойти к новенькому и сообщить что тот самовлюблённый придурок? Самовлюблённый придурок, который уже не в первый раз не даёт Коннору разбить новую пару очков или получить небольшие, вполне совместимые с жизнью травмы…

— Спасибо, — не сразу спохватывается он, бросая слово через весь класс и в ответ получает поднятый кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем, в качестве посыла или просьбы или самого Коннора, что не имеет значения.

И всё же Гэвин помог ему, да? Это никак не вяжется со словами, которые произносит его рот и ставит Коннора в окончательный тупик.

«Если ты ненавидишь человека, значит ты желаешь ему зла. Ты можешь его не делать, но просто не помогать, когда он попадёт в очередные неприятности, — говорил ему Коул несколько лет назад, когда у многих в классе начался трудный период и ориентироваться в хитросплетениях общественной жизни для Коннора стало невыносимо.

Это простое определение не раз его выручало, так что в поступках и словах новенького он её не видит. Вроде бы и не всё так плохо, по крайней мере так Коннор позволяет себе думать до тех пор, пока на следующий день не слышит радостное:

— А вот и наш четырёхглазый!

Слова заставляют его верить в то, что Рид его ненавидит, что презирает его и хочет избавиться от Коннора любыми способами, но, чёрт, почему тогда вчера он не дал ему упасть? Почему до этого забрал слишком тяжёлые учебники? Почему придержал за рюкзак, когда задумашийся Коннор чуть не влетел в девушку, которая несла на подносе горячий чай к небольшому столику в столовой?

На парковке нет никого, и, когда он оборачивается, то сталкивается взглядом с тёмно-голубыми глазами, цепляется глазами за выпирающие клыки в оскале улыбки и ёжится от странного чувства. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно или страшно, но слишком высока вероятность, что подобная встреча ничем хорошим не закончится.

— Мистер засранец, — с секундной заминкой выдаёт Коннор, полагая, что лучше ответить колкостью. Несколько секунд ему кажется, что Коул посоветовал бы ему именно это — попробовать дать отпор, высказаться, показать, что он тоже человек и его чувства можно задеть.

Судя, по вспыхнувшему взгляду — зря.

— Ого! Оно умеет огрызаться, — хмыкает Рид и Коннор чувствует что ввязываться всё-таки не стоило, вот только вернуть уже ничего нельзя.

В жизни, к его огромному сожалению, нет дерева выборов и нельзя вернуться к ключевому моменту, в котором можно сделать другой выбор, открыть другой вариант развития событий как в играх на приставке.

— Может быть твоя мамочка научился тебя даже матом ругаться, а, наш супер-правильный задрот? — продолжает новенький, растягивая слова и вскидывая подбородок. Он немного ниже Коннора, и это смотрится странно и даже смешно. То, как он пытается казаться выше, шире, больше, влиятельнее. Словно кот, который пушит шерсть при встрече с кем-то опасным.

«Но ведь я не опасен», — не соглашается Коннор, пытаясь понять, что движет этим человеком. Ни единого раза их пути не сходились так, чтобы он показал себя противником Гэвина Рида, и он ещё ни разу не противостоял ему напрямую, так почему тот показывает себя как бойцовский кот, слишком долго проживший с собакой и привычный, что вокруг противники больше его и страшнее?

— У меня нет мамы, — спокойно парирует Коннор, видя как мгновенно столбенеет Рид, и продолжает, в надежде, что от него отстанут, и появится хоть немного времени для того, чтобы понять как думает этот человек, — и огрызаться я научился сам.

Новенький явно «подвисает», его взгляд меняется и он делает шаг назад, опуская глаза.

«Наверное, девочки считают его милым, потому что их он не задирает» — догадывается Коннор, чувствуя, что от вида смущенного парня перед ним ему, вдруг, хочется улыбнуться. Смущённый, неловкий, опустивший взгляд, он выглядит и правда больше как битый жизнью кот, которого нужно погладить по голове и показать, что рук Коннора бояться не стоит.

Хорошо, что чувствуя этот внутренний порыв Коннор успевает остановиться, когда слышит в ответ неловкое:

— Не опоздай на пары, Андерсон. Коллинс просил передать, что завтра ночью будет полевая работа.

— Хорошо, — он пожимает плечами беря свой портфель, и, наконец, покидая парковку со странными смешанными чувствами.

При словах о матери Рид выглядел так, будто ему жаль. Странная реакция для задиры, который просто готов уничтожить выбранного ученика.

Непонятная.

Ставящая в тупик.

«И об этом тоже нужно будет спросить у Коула», — делает он себе пометку в блокнот, в котором уже значатся шестнадцать случаев, когда Гэвин Рид касался его, пусть в этом и не было никакой необходимости и одиннадцать случаев, когда тот начинал задирать его на пустом месте, неизменно заставляя отступать к партам или шкафчикам и останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда между ними расстояние не больше ладони и всегда решал именно он, когда хватит издеваться над Коннором, который спокойно сносил любые слова и критику в свой адрес, интуитивно догадываясь, что всё это провокация.

И только один раз, когда всё кончилось слишком быстро, едва речь зашла о матери Коннора. Они больше не разыгрывали сценку из «в мире животных», и Рид не вторгся нагло в его личное пространство, заставляя думать о себе ещё несколько часов после их стычек.

«Видимое, есть темы, на которые даже Гэвин Рид не будет задирать», — думает Коннор, проверяя свои учебники перед парой английской литературы.

И это, похоже, одна из них.


	4. Chapter 4

Вся эта ситуация несколько странная. По крайней мере Коннор находит её таковой, постоянно обкатывая в голове, как колкий камушек в воде, стараясь сточить все острые грани. Грани непонимания поведения человека, его мотивации, слов и поступков, пытаясь добиться только одного — возможности выяснить что всё-таки двигает Гэвином Ридом.

Когда они столкнулись нос к носу на парковке, тот выглядел действительно так, будто ему стыдно. Будто он сожалеет о брошенных словах, и, возможно, эта тема для него несколько болезненна. Даже выглядел не таким мудаком, как и всегда ровно до момента, когда они снова сталкиваются.

И снова — там же.

Правда, на сей раз людей вокруг просто тьма — привыкший приходить как можно раньше, Коннор попросту проспал из-за того, что не мог отпустить эту ситуацию, не мог перестать о ней думать, и всё гадал — так почему всё складывается именно так? Где была правильная развилка выборов? Когда он допустил ошибку? И из-за чего реакции одного и того же человека могут так отличаться в зависимости от наличия или отсутствия людей поблизости?

Для звонка Коулу было ещё слишком рано, для разговора с отцом — слишком поздно.

И это ему и аукается, когда сонный и не до конца пришедший в себя Коннор открывает дверь своей машины, выбираясь и оттого не сразу замечая, что задел кого-то из учеников.

Он уже набирает воздуха в грудь, для того чтобы попросить прощения, когда узнаёт не только рюкзак, но и руки, молниеносным броском хватающие его за грудки, прижимая всем телом к машине.

Раскатистое рычание Рида — единственное, что отвлекает Коннора от внимательного изучения его рук с закатанными рукавами и обилием шрамов.

— Смотри, куда прёшь! — велит ему новенький, и Коннор, с трудом отведя взгляд от светлых полос, которых слишком много даже если бы Рид занимался не баскетболом, а, например, агрессивной готовкой, и смотрит в серо-зелёные, полные какого-то чувства глаза.

Наверное, из-за шрама ему хочется коснуться переносицы кончиками пальцев коротко, словно осаждая разыгравшегося Сумо. Не грубо, но властно и однозначно устанавливая правила.

«С людьми нельзя как с Сумо», — напоминает ему голос Коула, и приходится послушаться одной из незатейливых инструкций, что давал ему брат. Нужно просто обозначить неправоту того, кто ошибся или признать собственную, а с этим трудностей не возникает.

— Вы ведь сами видели, что я выхожу, — напоминает Коннор, проигрывая в голове все действия Рида и собственные ещё раз, словно в записи, убеждаясь в том, что тот прекрасно мог услышать щелчок разблокировки дверей и скрежет ручки в старом пикапе, до того, как так пришла в действие.

В серо-зелёных глазах столько эмоций, что Коннор чувствует себя сбитым с толку. Они яркие, как фейерверки за окном, которые ужасно пугали его в детстве, и всё же доставляли эстетическое удовольствие в записи. Там был вопрос в безопасности, но сейчас, глядя глаза в глаза новенькому, Коннор не чувствует себя под настоящей угрозой.

Несмотря на ассоциацию с Сумо, к нему хочется протянуть руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться редкой и колкой щетины, положить пальцы на губы и велеть замолчать, словно маленькому. И, как и с ребёнком, он сохраняет терпение, когда Гэвин фыркает:

— Тебя даже трогать мерзко.

Этот взгляд снизу вверх не преисполнен чувством брезгливости, которое частенько демонстрирует Коул, вынужденный убирать остатки своей слишком длинной шевелюры из слива. Может быть, Коннор сильно ошибается, но и в кино люди демонстрируют высшую степень брезгливости или презрения несколько иначе. Он скорее отчаянный? Такие сложные оттенки негативных чувств даже и не выявишь с первого взгляда, а спрашивать напрямую — нельзя. То, что так не принято, Коннор усвоил ещё когда ему было шесть.

«Тебя бы сфоткать и показать брату», — мечтательная мысль промелькивает в голове, и, наконец, он кивает, соглашаясь, чтобы молчание не слишком затянулось:

— Я буду внимательнее, — как можно спокойнее, чтобы не растревожить разъярённого человека ещё сильнее, отвечает Коннор.

Однако, похоже, этот ответ доводит Рида до крайней степени какого-то чувства, но то, сколько их выдаёт новенький, успевает утомить - Коннору слишком сложно считывать даже их сами, не то что оттенки.

Благо, больше ничего делать и не приходится, потому что Рид ссутуливается, убирая руки в карманы, и, расталкивая людей, пробирается к входу в школу, не соизволив даже как-то ответить на это. Не то чтобы Коннору был нужен его ответ, просто — разве это не одна из тех социальных норм, которых придерживаются люди, когда их желания утоляются другими?

«Ладно, надо признать — я не справляюсь», — спокойно соглашается с нахлынувшим ощущением беспомощности перед ситуацией Коннор и набирает Коулу смс, сообщающую коротко и ясно: «социальные протоколы. Я не справляюсь. Созвонимся?»

Ответ приходит почти мгновенно: «Я тебе вечером позвоню после пар, обсудим. Это же ждёт или совсем нет?»

Вопрос совершенно логичный, с учётом того, что в несколько предыдущих раз Коннор звонил по поводам, которые Коул назвал пустяками, и они условились разметить важность.

И, конечно, странное поведение одного из учеников, само собой разумеется, ждёт до вечера.

Как и сам Коннор.


	5. Chapter 5

Время относительно каждого субъекта движется по-разному просто из-за разницы восприятий. Даже в рамках одного субъекта оно неоднородно, в чём убеждается Коннор, успев продумать около десятка вариаций разговора, и даже записать в блокнот все вопросы, которые возникали у него в голове, а заодно ещё раз пробегая глазами по представленному там списку столкновений с его личной катастрофой.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает отец, когда они ужинают, и Коннор поглядывает на телефон, который слишком редко кладёт на стол во время приёма пищи.

— Да, — приходится убрать руку с кнопки разблокировки, чтобы убедиться в том, что никаких новых сообщений нет.

Нельзя сказать, что Коннор не в порядке. Да, он обеспокоен, но и только — у него нет температуры или насморка, нет проблем с успеваемостью или вообще со школой, да и говорить с отцом было бы странно по поводу всего этого.

Не потому, что Коннор считает это слишком необычным, просто тот не слишком любит лезть в личные дела детей, опасаясь перейти черту. Коул ему так это объяснил, и пока что не было ни единой причины сомневаться в словах своего брата.

— Ты слишком тихий в последнее время, — мягко замечает отец, но Коннор улыбается слабо и ободряюще, — ты точно в порядке, сынок?

— Трудностей у меня не больше чем обычно, — отзывается он, чуть пожимая плечами, наматывая спагетти на вилку.

Смешок отца его не удивляет, напоминая то, что Коннор в последний раз назвал такими же трудностями. И, после этого прямо и спокойно заявил — мальчики ему нравятся больше. Такая бесхитростная прямолинейность заставила брата и отца закашляться.

Поэтому время за столом — не лучшее время для рассказов о том, что он решительно не понимает почему человек может его так люто ненавидеть — просто на ровном месте, не из-за чего.

Постоянно подлетать к нему, касаться его, трогать его, смотреть глаза в глаза, нарушать все личные границы, и снова исчезать так же, как и появился — внезапно и оставляя за собой множество разрушений.

— Всё правда в порядке, пап, — вздыхает он, но на долгий взгляд отца всё-таки поясняет, почему его телефон то и дело приходиться разблокировать. — Коул собирался позвонить.

— Мы же только позавчера разговаривали, — удивляется отец, а уже в следующую секунду демонстрирует понимание. — А, значит, что-то всё-таки есть, но ты предпочтёшь посоветоваться с Коулом?

— Мы договорились, — отец кивает на это замечание и расслабляется — его линия плеч становится глаже и Коннор хвалит себя за подобную наблюдательность. Ему не всегда даётся всё это, особенно если человек ему незнаком или знаком очень мало.

Вот, как Рид, например.

Мысли снова скатываются в сторону новенького и он даже не замечает, как доедает спагетти, уставившись в пустую тарелку таким же пустым взглядом, пока в голове крутятся фрагменты воспоминаний, терзающих его.

От трели звонка Коннор даже подпрыгивает на стуле. Зная о предпочтениях брата к смс и разного рода мессенджерам, Коул прежде частенько так шутил — менял мелодию вызова, заставляя Коннора мелко задрожать и поёжиться в первые секунды.

Видимо, пара дней перед отъездом не стала для него исключением.

Коннор хватает телефон и принимает вызов так быстро, словно нужно обезвредить бомбу. Нет, ему не страшно, что если он не успеет поднять трубку, то брат просто сбросит вызов. На самом деле, только немного неуютно, что телефон звонит, но общаться с братом так — нравится.

— Иди, я уберу, — понимающе кивает отец, когда Коннор вскидывает глаза, замечая, что на столе осталась грязная тарелка, неубранные вилка и стакан.

Благодарный взгляд — единственное, что он успевает выдать отцу в ответ на эту заботу, потому что в динамике уже раздаётся радостный голос Коула:

— Привет, братишка!

— Привет, — бормочет Коннор, спеша в свою комнату и, плотно закрывая дверь, прижимается к ней спиной.

— Итак, что у тебя там за неловкости и проблемы? — интересуется Коул, и Коннор прикрывает глаза. Ему так проще вообразить, что брат сейчас не в другом штате, а прямо здесь, в этой комнате. Он даже представляет его сидящим у себя на кровати и сложившим ноги по-турецки, как обычно.

— У нас в школе новенький, — начинает Коннор и замолкает, доставая из кармана блокнот, чтобы зачитать выписанный за сегодня вопрос. — Я не понимаю, что заставляет человека ненавидеть других.

— Мы это уже обсуждали, Коннор, — Коул хмыкает, но его тон становится серьёзным. — Ты думаешь, к этому не было предпосылок?

— Нет. То есть… Не знаю, — растерянно отзывается Коннор, неловко поглаживая шершавую страницу. — Я всего лишь предложил ему очки и…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — останавливает его голос брата, и Коннор послушно замолкает. — что ты сделал?

— Я предложил ему очки, — спокойно отзывается Коннор, говоря медленнее на случай, если связь будет пропадать, — он выглядел так, словно в них нуждается. И я предложил их ему.

Нервный смешок Коула заставляет внутри всё сжаться, и добавить несколько торопливо:

— Я был вежлив и улыбнулся! Я не понимаю, что могло пойти не так…

— Чёрт, братишка, — вздох Коула наполнен лёгким налётом веселья, и Коннор убеждается в своих самых страшных догадках — похоже, есть какое-то тайное знание, о котором не пишут в интернете. — Ладно, и что произошло потом?

Коннор молчит, поскольку ему нужно собраться с духом прежде, чем он скажет то, что, вероятно, расстроит его брата. Или заставит в нём разочароваться. Или ещё как-то повлечёт за собой весь тот негатив, которого Коннор старается избегать.

И всё же он находит в себе решимость, потому что Коул терпеливо ждёт, зная — ему нужно время.

— Он стал цепляться ко мне. Постоянно говорить гадости. Лезть в личное пространство.

— А теперь поподробнее, — мгновенно «делает стойку» Коул, словно Сумо, который почуял что-то для него интересное.

— О гадостях? — уточняет растерянно Коннор.

— О пространстве, — тут же отзывается серьёзный голос Коула из динамика, и Коннор представляет, как брат щурит глаза, перебирая задумчиво длинные пряди или теребя серёжку в ухе.

— Он постоянно лезет ко мне, цепляется. Подходит слишком близко и трогает. Я даже не знаю зачем он это делает! — Коннор вздыхает и жмурится, качая головой.

— А ты реагируешь на это так же, как и всегда? — уточняет брат, и Коннор сосредоточенно хмурится. А причём тут, собственно, он сам? — Помнишь, когда наша соседка кинулась тебя обнимать — ты тогда снял её кота с дерева — тебе стало так плохо, что стошнило…

— Миссис Брендон — перебивает его Коннор и кивает, забывая, что Коул его не видит, — конечно, помню.

— Ты реагируешь на это так же, как и всегда? — задумчиво спрашивает Коул, и Коннор понимает — брат пытается его мысленно подвести к чему-то, но никак не может взять в толк к чему именно.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает он, чуть поразмыслив. — Это просто неприятно, не до тошноты. Но при чём тут это?

— Так, мой интерес, — отмахивается Коул, но Коннор знает — тот спросил его об этом неспроста.

— Я пытаюсь держаться от него подальше, — продолжает Коннор, принимая то, что собственные ощущения стоит проанализировать несколько тщательнее. — Но школа-то одна и мы вместе на паре курсов, так что удаётся плохо.

— Попробуй попросить его не касаться тебя, — предлагает Коул самое очевидное решение. — Или смени общие курсы. На крайний случай всегда можно перевестись, да?

— Да, — кивает Коннор, закрывая глаза. — Но почему всё-таки?

— Ну, такое настойчивое внимание, частые прикосновения — кстати, насколько частые? Раза три в неделю? — уточняет брат, но приходится опровергнуть его предположение.

— Примерно раз в день или два.

— Вот-вот, — подхватывает Коул удовлетворённо, — Я думаю, это может оказаться выражением симпатии.

— Нет, — вырывается у Коннора слишком однозначное, для такого разговора с братом.

Обычно Коннор не уверен во всех этих социальных вещах, но сегодняшний случай на парковке даёт ему понять однозначно — симпатией там и не пахнет.

— Хорошо, я скажу по-другому, — соглашается покладисто Коул, — я думаю, что он обращает на тебя внимания больше, чем на остальных. Это как попытка позаботиться, когда ты печёшься о состоянии близких, проверяя, что с ними всё в порядке. Ты чем-то зацепил его, когда предложил очки. Может быть, ты не удержал интонацию, как в прошлый раз, и вышло саркастически?

— Может быть, — растерянно соглашается Коннор, сжимая телефон в пальцах сильнее.

— А ещё он мог решить, что так ты проявляешь симпатию. Просто отстранись ото всего этого, и всё кончится. Такая ненависть недолговечна, — хмыкает Коул кивая.

— Но в «Клинике»…

— Это вымысел, Кон, — смех брата рассыпается облегчением по душе, — не стоит принимать все сериалы и их события, как руководства к жизни, хорошо?

— Да, — новый кивок остаётся незаметен для брата, но Коул наверняка знает, что он сделал это.

— Ладно, а теперь рассказывай всё остальное. Уверен, это не единственный вопрос, верно?

Коннор и не замечает, как за всеми этими обсуждениями проходит времени достаточно для того, чтобы отец постучал в дверь и напомнил ему о том, что завтра рано вставать.

Но даже перед сном Коннор думает об этом. О том как именно он сказал простую фразу при их первой встрече, и не может ли это считаться язвительностью и сарказмом.

Когда он засыпает, его мысли наполнены Гэвином Ридом.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Коннор просыпается среди ночи, понимая, что даже во сне он возвращается ко всему тому, что с ним произошло. Это не отпускает его, и приходится выравнивать дыхание и заставлять себя сосредоточиться на том, что мешает спать нормально, привычно, без снов.

После разговора с Коулом особо легче и не становится. Да, становится кристально ясно, что причины для ненависти у новенького очень даже могут быть, если Коннор облажался в их первую встречу. А во всей этой социальной чуши Коннор не уверен - ему никогда не удаётся нормально выразить то, что он думает или чувствует. Даже запас из сотен прочитанных книг, комиксов и просмотренных фильмов ему не помогает в том, чтобы пользуясь чужими словами, выразить себя правильно.

Проблема вовсе не в том, что Коннор не видит или не распознаёт эмоции других, нет. Как-то в детстве Коул провёл с ним целое лето, когда они вместе с отцом старательно помогали заучить выражения лиц и их значение. Проблема в том, что фальшивая улыбка в одном случае должна привлечь к себе внимание, а в другом выглядеть естественно. И когда он распознаёт фальшь, то остаётся большой вопрос - чем она вызвана? И вот это уже посложнее, чем пытаться раздробить чувства на оттенки. 

Рид в этом плане становится для него полной загадкой. Говорящий гадости, угрожающий, обтирающий им все поверхности, которые только может, он вообще теряет всякую логику в глазах Коннора.

“Я вышибу из тебя всё дерьмо”, - однажды зло сказал ему Рид, когда они пересеклись в коридоре, и Коннор не протестовал.

Да ради бога, если тому так хочется поупражняться в спарринге или сбросить адреналин пытаясь действительно набить Коннору лицо - в умении постоять за себя Коннор полностью и абсолютно уверен.

Проблема в том, что час спустя, когда Коннор пытался пробраться через висящие по бокам от парт рюкзаки на своё место и запнулся об один из них, полетев носом прямо на угол парты, сильная и уверенная рука не дала ему разбить нос, перехватив в нескольких сантиметрах от столешницы. За шкирку, словно котёнка его выправили, и знакомый голос окатил презрительным: “Дай пройти, мечта утилизатора.”

Даже сейчас, пока он обдумывает произошедшее тогда, голова Коннора вскипает. Если кто-то желает ему навредить, то почему выручает в те разы, когда Коннор мог бы травмироваться сам, к удовольствию наблюдателя? Тот остался бы не при чём, смог бы осмеять его и никто бы не мог его упрекнуть в рукоприкладстве.

Когда он обернулся, Рид выглядел необычно - он смотрел на него долгим взглядом, щурил серо-зелёные глаза и поджимал губы. Только щёки у него на полтона розовее против обычного, но Коннор до сих пор не знает с чем это стоит связать, тем более, что полный отвращения взгляд скрывал за собой что-то ещё. Что-то промелькнувшее неуловимо.

Коннор не успел тогда понять что это было - новенький отвернулся от него и ушёл в абсолютно противоположном направлении, хотя, за пару минут до этого сказал, что Коннор ему мешает пройти.

Люди вообще выглядят для Коннора весьма нелогичными. Он не всегда понимает, имеют ли они ввиду то, что сказали, или это сарказм, есть ли у слов или поступков двойное дно, и, самое ужасное - какую реакцию от него ждут. 

Но, весь прочий мир очень ясен и понятен, по сравнению с Гэвином Ридом, потому что Коннор не может никак связать его слова и поступки. Особенно когда подобные ситуации повторяются без остановки.

Три пары запасных очков в шкафчике лежат у него не просто так, вместе с упаковкой разноцветных пластырей и эластичным бинтом - при его неуклюжести, предусмотрительность и умение оказывать первую помощь становятся одним из самых важных навыков, но на некоторое время Коннор даже успел об этом забыть.

Рид каким-то образом умудряется помочь и не допустить необходимости очередного посещения медпункта и замены очков, не забывая каждый раз отвесить колкий комментарий по поводу его неуклюжести. Для Коннора это прописная истина, и он не обижается, но всё равно не может взять в толк, зачем кто-то, кто так сильно желает ему навредить, если верить словам новенького, то и дело помогает ему?

Даже этот простой жест, когда Рид протягивает ему салфетку, если они стоят вместе на паре по продвинутой химии, заставляет Коннора думать усиленнее о том, что он никак не может понять. Пускай даже Рид и снабжает это насмешливым: “ Очки протри, пока не стал причиной ядерного взрыва”, это всё равно никак не объясняет такого пристального внимания.

“Может быть ему просто нравятся эти мои очки?” - в какой-то момент задумывается Коннор и рассматривает их весьма тщательно. Неприметные, как и всегда, с чёрной оправой и привычными прямоугольными стёклами - не сказать, что в них есть что-то особенное.

Чтобы проверить эту теорию, Коннор в один из дней даже сменил очки, но поведение Рида остановить неизменным. 

“Не та переменная”, - со вздохом признаёт Коннор - он вернулся к прежним очкам и уже привычно путается в своих ногах, когда пытается, по просьбе учителя, унести громадную стопку учебников в класс.

Падение неизбежно - прокручивая в воспоминаниях перед сном этот эпизод, Коннор понимает весьма отчётливо. Однако, на плече смыкается стальная хватка - горячая ладонь в его памяти такая же живая, а её прикосновение такое же яркое, как если бы это было наяву. 

Очередное касание от того, кто спустя несколько дней выплюнет ему в лицо, что даже прикасаться к Коннору ему мерзко. Слишком много таких прикосновений, если взять статистику, которую Коннор ведёт не только у себя в голове, но и в любимом блокноте.

— Ты такой беспом… — раздаётся в памяти, но Рид тушуется, не договаривает начатое, заменяя его другим словом. 

Коннору это приятно, внезапно, потому что о собственной беспомощности он уже наслушался до остервенения. Стоило только в детском саду узнать о том, что с ним не всё в порядке, как товарищи по играм его мгновенно причислили к немощным, беспомощным и инвалидам. Приятно знать, что новенький его таким не считает, хотя Коннор и сам толком не может понять почему. Даже сейчас, когда он настолько занят чувственным переживанием прикосновения ладони и ощущением пятерни, крепко сжимающей его плечо. 

Стоило ли кричать вслед или всё-таки нет? Стоит ли в другой раз поблагодарить хотя бы так, или нужно принять во внимание нежелание услышать “спасибо” этим человеком, быстро удаляющимся по направлению к классу? 

“Опять все эти социальные протоколы”, - с грустным вздохом думает Коннор, прикрывая глаза, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон в последние, предрассветные часы, отметая всё, что не даёт ему покоя с момента, когда он проснулся посреди ночи, понимая, что ясность сознания не наступает даже сейчас.

Нет, Рид однозначно ставит его в тупик, и если ко всем людям Коннор хочет просто инструкцию, то к Гэвину Риду ему нужна отдельная.

С цитатами и картинками, не иначе.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
